Escarchas y fulgores por un laúd
by Saya-Mitzra
Summary: COMPLETE/Post-GREV Que sería de una vida sin rumbo?Que sería de un rumbo sin guías? Que sería, sino un vacío buscando llenarse? Un Laúd podria resolver muchas de esas preguntas si le acompaña la melodía adecuada. YuriyxKai. R&R.


**Notas: **Como únicos comentarios antes de iniciar aclarare que se sitúa luego de G-Revolution, aunque no se preocupen no contiene demasiados spoilers o especificaciones respecto a la serie y su final nn. Tan solo trata de lo se que traía en mi mente y realmente necesitaba desfogar ese romanticismo v-vu es un hecho irrefutable, lo escribí en una noche así que no esperen demasiado XD.

AYUDEN AL CONCURSO

Por Hayi-OS:

El concurso Anime Awards se haya en la siguiente página:

Una maravillosa idea, haganla realizarse! inscríbanse, voten por sus autores y por sus historias favoritas!!

-espacio publicitario proporcionado por Saya (es broma =.= vamos entren y ayuden a este proyecto que me pareció cute: D)

**Diclaimer**: bueno ya lo saben….B.S.Beyblade no me pertenece en ningún caso muy a mi pesar.

****

****

**Advertencia: **contenido shonen-ai, suave nada más como para pasar el rato n.n.

Laúd: es un instrumento a cuerdas, parecido a una mandolina con caja triangular y mango largo. (Por más información me preguntan o.ô)

-

-

-

**Escarchas y fulgores en un laúd**

**-**

****

****

****

**Dedicado a:**

**_Arashi,  
_**_Hermanas virtuales, unidas por la sangre de nuestros sueños,_

**_Midori_**,

_Mi estimada beta-reader, echándole ganas a mi mente cuando se vuelve perezosa, _

_(Lo siento este no pudiste leerlo de 1ra mano)_

**_Neechee y Lia Kon Neia_**,

_Gracias por la estima que me muestran._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-_

****

****

Risas, gritos, llamados alegres, luces centellando en todos los colores y tonalidades, al ritmo de variados compases la música invade las calles, estas, las inmaculadas calles de Moscú.

Pero no estoy aquí para festejar, tampoco para disfrutar de estos momentos, tiempos aquellos cuando la emoción de fin de año se apoderaba aún de mí y guardaba la expresión que muchos llevan hoy en sus rostros…

-si, tiempos aquellos…- suspiro bajo mechones rebeldes, mientras una pequeña nube escapa de mis labios por efectos de la condensación.

Lamentándome nuevamente, perdido en un pasado que me asecha y yo mismo no puedo dejar atrás, por mas que quiera correr, huir de él, una parte de mi se rehúsa, una parte de mi se siente débil, una parte de mi teme perder el rumbo que marca la dolorosa cicatriz de ecos infinitos cargados de tormentos.

Vamos, y es que me gustara tanto sentir los lamentos, o es que no tengo otra manera de vivir en este mundo sin sentirme prisionero? Dios, que digo?, hace más de un año que todo acabo y aún así, no puedo dejarlo atrás.

Es verdad, luego del ultimo torneo, perdí mucho mas de lo que pensé, aunque gane un poco de paz, tuve que dejar demasiado, un fiel amigo se marchó de mi lado, tal vez el único ser que siempre me fue fiel, que supo comprenderme, acompañarme, reconfortarme cuando solo existía oscuridad y frialdad.

Aun recuerdo demasiado bien cuando sus alas se abrieron en todo su esplendor y dejaron caer sus últimas plumas de fuego, cuando de su pico salio el último ululo, y me decía que no se arrepentía de nada, buscaba reconfortarme aun en su agonía entregándome sus ultimas fuerzas, y se marchó sin dejar cenizas para su regreso.

Y así lo acepte, por que en ese momento tenia razón, en ese momento parecía correcto, en ese espacio de tiempo en el que me rendí a mi verdadero destino.   
Pero…heme aquí nuevamente, por la mismas calles, entre los mismos rostros desconocidos, caminando a la inversa, mirando al blanco suelo que es tan típico y familiar para mi, es mi casa, mi hogar, mas aun me siento tan ajeno, tal vez mas que nunca antes por que me falta una parte, la llamarada de mi alma, pero después de todo….lo perdí por siempre, y acepte mi rendición en la mayor de las glorias que pude conquistar.

Hace algunos momentos ya que el sol aguarda dejar sus últimos rayos acariciar la tierra para morir, cediendo paso al manto de penumbra que se adornará de astros nocturnos, gobernados por la reina de todos ellos, la Luna. Tal vez sea solo una coincidencia, que el fuego se apague a diario, para dejar el hielo reconstituirse bajo la mirada vigilante de su gobernante igual de fría pero a la vez tan bella.

Pero quisiera saber, si tan solo fuera coincidencia, aun así no podría desear que de las cenizas vuelva aquella ave que me dio tanto, mi estrella, el fulgor en el negro camino que manos me llevaron a seguir?

Seguí caminando, la suave brisa que anuncia la llegada de la oscuridad se levantó y me obliga a buscar algo de refugio, sin embargo las calles se vaciaron, las luces empezaron a atenuarse, el barullo queda en el olvido de una noche de silencio, suspiro a mi suerte nuevamente, podría regresar a donde debo estar, en la mansión , o a la corporación, pero eso no me interesa, no es a donde quiero llegar, y no es que sepa exactamente a donde quiero ir, ni como debe ser aquel lugar, simplemente desearía poder sentirlo, una vez mas para permanecer vivo, tan solo para asegurarme de que aún estoy aquí y no todo esta perdido.

Que hacer cuando nadie parece percatarse de ello? Solo se limitan a verme, hablarme y tratarme como si fuera el mismo de hace unos años, aún luego de todo lo ocurrido, después de pasar por tantos obstáculos y adversidades, después de atravesar decepciones y traiciones, pero para todos ellos todo se mantiene igual o al menos eso quieren pretender….será acaso que soy tan diferente? O es simplemente porque deseo serlo?....no digas tonterías así, no es algo que elegí, bueno no cuando ocurrió tal vez después y aun ahí por que no tenia otra manera de hacer las cosas y por seguiré caminando un poco mas….tan solo un poco mas.

Había olvidado ya, que en esta ciudad la vida muere al anochecer, no se como pude dejar de entenderlo, después de todo es un parte de mi, en mi sangre esta Rusia pero entonces que sucedió?.....

-Ahh, si, lo recuerdo- murmuro en una exclamación cínica torciendo los labios-

Y no es que sea muy fácil olvidar aquello que convierte a uno en lo que es, pero por un segundo, pedí dejarlo atrás sin embargo parece ser algo imposible, tal vez si me golpeara la cabeza, o me tomara alguna de esas inyecciones desarrolladas en una corporación que conozco demasiado bien podría hacer desaparecer esas huellas, pero no sería huir?

Huir….otra de estas palabras que me definen bastante bien, irónico, uno pretende o mejor dicho cree ciegamente poder superar cualquier cosa cuando son otros que lo controlan. Por eso estoy aquí, nuevamente sin guía, después de todo nunca tuve algo o alguien que me retuviera, tan solo era maniobrado.

Basta de reflexiones, aún en el frío que se acrece sin el calor de la luz, la oscuridad ofrece nocturna ofrece pequeños instantes de regocijo a esta mi alma desecha al igual que su manto, y las estrellas llenan mis ojos de luces esperanzadas, podría estar cerca…cerca del final de esta búsqueda.

-una canción?- no me evito soltar al oír una lejana melodía acompañada de una voz-

El acorde suena solitario, creado por pocas cuerdas, un laúd es lo que concluye mi mente, y al ritmo de sus notas una singular pero solitaria voz se eleva con gracia inmersa en una brisa melancolía.

El compás es tranquilizador llevándose prontamente mi mente a las nubes que amenazan con cubrir a la reina de esta noche….

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_And it's why I'm at this point,  
_****_It's not that I only walk without a way,  
_****_Just because it's my own seek,  
_****_My purpose, my goal in the red orbs behind this immaculate wall,_**

_Y es por eso que camino aquí,  
__No es que ande perdido,  
__Tan solo es mi búsqueda,  
__Mi objetivo, la meta en las orbes rojas tras la pared inmaculada,_

**_Hear this new future melody,  
_****_Bolts by long time your sentences are obsolete,  
_****_Shades of life were your death now disappears,  
_****_They're new ways, and doors opened,_**

****

_Oye la melodía de este nuevo futuro,  
__Cerrojos por largo tiempo tu condena quedan obsoletos,  
__Sombras de vida fueron tu muerte que desaparece,  
__Son nuevos caminos, y puertas se abren,_

**_Come on, today will be go the dusk of these dreams,  
_****_You will make them become reality, so just open you eyes,  
_****_Lets the golden sun fill your rubies with fire,  
_****_Feels the breeze as pious goddess caressing you,_**

_Vamos, hoy será el atardecer de estos sueños,  
__Lograras hacerlos realidad, vamos tan solo abre tus ojos,  
__Deja el dorado sol llenar de fuego tus rubíes,  
__Siente la brisa cual diosa piadosa acariciándote,_

**_Hear the whisper of my sighs,  
_****_Is what I yearning, it's what you are looking for,  
_****_To open your crimson wings, to fly even higher,  
_****_And I only want this, to melts myself in this blaze,_**

_Oye el susurro de mis suspiros,  
__Es lo que anhelo, es lo que buscas,  
__Abrir tus alas carmín, volar más alto,  
__Y yo solo eso quiero, derretirme en el ardor,_

**_And it's why I'm at this point,  
_****_It's not that I only walk without a way,  
_****_Just because it's my own seek,  
_****_My purpose, my goal in the red orbs behind this immaculate wall,_**

_Y es por eso que camino aquí,  
__No es que ande perdido,  
__Tan solo es mi búsqueda,  
__Mi objetivo, la meta en las orbes rojas tras la pared inmaculada,_

**_For that reason, let me embrace you,  
_****_For that reason receive me….  
_****_And it feels so good without this sadness,  
_****_Just to being a little light filling the emptiness….._**

_Por eso, déjame abrazarte,  
__Por eso recíbeme…  
__Y se siente tan bien en esta melancolía,  
__Tan solo ser una pequeña luz llenando el vacío…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hoy también, la noche llegó, el sol murió dejando la Luna nacer y engendrar a su paso la prole del astro diurno.

Y hoy igual que ayer, las luces se apagan una tras otra, la gente regresa a sus hogares a regocijarse en el calor de la familia, mientras yo estoy aquí, en aquella edificación apartada, aislada por sus murallas, en la abadía.

Pero en mis manos reside el único motivo por el que estoy fuera de mi dormitorio sin motivo de algún entrenamiento o experimento, aunque recordándolo hace mas de un año desde el ultimo campeonato que no se hacen experimentos tampoco se entrena como antes la verdad muchas cosas cambiaron, por ello puedo tener mi laúd sobre mis piernas, y mirando a mi único publico, el astro plateado, entono una vez mas aquella melodía que drena la embargante melancolía.**__**

Al ritmo de las palabras mezcladas a las notas que ejecuto, mi mente se aparta y recuerdo, como los años pasaron, como los hechos diarios fueron cambiando, pero por sobre todo el como nos ayudaste a reivindicarnos, el pensamiento trae la llave a otras remembranzas, las de ojos carmín, mechones grisáceos ocultando el dolor, la pena tras la pared de seriedad. Pero bien sabia yo lo que murria tras los mas insospechables sobresaltos de esas pupilas, el menos pensamiento de músculo que no fuera en una situación que lo requiriera, y bien supe lo que perdiste por mi.

Suspiro, retomando el aire en una pausa para iniciar el refrán, un suspiro que se llena de más melancolía y pesares, después de todo nunca pude decirte, no pude, no me dejaste, y te marchaste mientras tuve que regresar.

Es una de las razones por la que tomo este láud entre mis dedos, y lleno mi cuaderno de palabras, una manera de evocar como hubiera sido si tan solo hubiera ocurrido.

Se acerca el final de mi canción, el frío invade el lugar reclamando su reinado de silencio, desvió la mirada una vez mas al cielo y luego a la ciudad.

Algo llama mi atención, observó movimiento, es entre los arbustos a puertas de la abadía, sin detenerme a pensarlo mi cuerpo ya se moviliza hasta el lugar respondiendo a una vida de instintos y acciones rápidas, curiosamente la misma que tuviste pero no me detengo a formular la ironía del caso, busco minuciosamente pero la silueta se desvaneció, estoy por darme la vuelta cuando un pedazo de tela se presenta frente a mi, es blanco.

Lo arranque de las ramas, y me percato una vez entre mis manos de que no es tela común, es una textura mucho mas suave, lana con hilo.

Me recuerda…

El impulso es más fuerte y me lo acerco al rostro aspirando la esencia.

Me recuerda….

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-_

Amanece, lo rayos golpean mi rostro pero no me despiertan, sencillamente porque no dormí.

Aunque me siento adormitado por la noche de vela, no me entretengo entre las sabanas, aquello que me rondo en a cabeza por toa la noche aún esta asechándome, algo mas que mi pasado y mi falta de ubicación en mi vida, esta vez es un sentimiento como nunca pensé volver a sentir.

Con la rapidez que puedo en el baño tomo mi ducha, me visto o mejor dicho me cambio de ropa, a decir verdad ni me tome molestia de ponerme ropa de dormir, al pasar por la cocina de la mansión cojo un pan y salgo de ahí tan pronto como todos los días, con la diferencia de hoy, hoy si tengo a donde dirigirme.

Las calles desfilan ante mis pasos rápidos y precisos, dirigidos hacia un único lugar, edificaron que se perfila ya en momentos, y sin pensarlo ya abro la puerta sin tocar, y e dirijo por los pasillos hasta otra puerta, mas pequeña pero tan igual a las otras tantas idénticas a las de esta galería en particular.

Mi pecho aumenta su cadencia, siento mis propias palpitaciones haciendo ecos en mi cabeza, pero de igual modo entro sin detenerme, y ahí encuentro lo que buscaba, la respuesta al sentimiento que me rondaba por horas.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_And it's why I'm at this point,  
_****_It's not that I only walk without a way,  
_****_Just because it's my own seek,  
_****_My purpose, my goal in the red orbs behind this immaculate wall,_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Llegaste hasta aqui buscando algo, y lo halle en tus abrasadoras pupilas carmines....La que me llamaba era tu suave y pálida piel…-resuena una voz sorprendiendo en el acto-

Volteo y cruzo zafiros tan claros como el azul del hielo, pero contrariamente a esa comparación no arrojan esa falta de sentimiento, no, su brillo es muy distinto y llega en carrera un halo de imágenes en las que estos mismos ojos eran los que miraba.

Rabiosos, fríos, enardecidos, tercos, sarcásticos, felices, tristes, adoloridos, enrojecidos, cansados, rendidos…..así en todas estas facetas rememoro esos ojos, y su dueño, un chico de pelo como fuego en toda su apoteosis, vestido con un traje blanco de franjas naranjas y azules, acompañado por su compañero de batalla, un representante del hielo de este país, que mas adecuado podría ser para ti.

-Yuriy Ivanov-menciono remarcando tu llegada con algo de seriedad, ello le da la vuelta a la expresión que llevabas-

Aunque no parece que me oíste del todo aún estas concentrado en otro punto, y me percato que es a donde justamente hacia unos minutos yo posaba los ojos, el cuaderno, la letra y las notas.

Realizo finalmente todo esto, quitando mi mano que mantenía las hojas abiertas, mis ojos se desvían de tus ojos los cuales inquieren en silencio mi presencia.

-que te pareció?- preguntas bruscamente, la pregunta misma es una sorpresa a la que no me aguardaba-

Te miro interrogante, y me contestas expectante, no podré evadirla pero acaso podré confrontarla?

-….muy agradable.- es lo único que me atrevo a comentar-

Por un instante me parece ver un brillo distinto a todos aquellos que recuerdo se albergaran alguna vez en tus pupilas, pronto desvanecido por otra pregunta.

-y a que viniste, que es lo que buscas, Kai Hiwatari?- era la cuestión que esperaba pero…por alguna razón no puedo evitar de pensar en aquella letra, en las notas que la acompañaban y en l voz que las recitaba hace noches bajo la luz de la luna-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_Hear the whisper of my sighs,  
_****_Is what I yearning, it's what you are looking for,  
_****_To open your crimson wings, to fly even higher,  
_****_And I only want this, to melts myself in this blaze,_**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Vine hasta aquí, no lo sé….quería hallar...hmm, un lugar, mi lugar en un pedazo de este cielo que solo miraba a través de un vidrio-explicas sin saber muy buen el porque, lo puedo descifrar en tu mirada que me rehuye-

Intempestivamente me golpea la verdad, pasó cuando delate mi presencia, te sobresaltaste como quien es sorprendido haciendo un mal, aunque se que leíste aquel cuaderno no justifica tal perturbación, sobretodo halando de ti.

Será acaso que comprendiste el significado tras las palabras entonadas por mi? Aún si así fuera no explica el porque te hallas en este lugar, ni porque dentro de toda la abadía viniste a caer a mi dormitorio, ni mucho menos el porque empleaste ese tono al pronunciar mi nombre, el mismo que empleabas cada vez que buscabas encerrarte en un cascarón, solo, aislado de todo y todos, singular y único. Por todo ello, podría ser acaso…..la silueta que entreví albergada por sombras podría haber sido… tu?

No hay otra razón, no hay coincidencias, no hay salidas por donde escapar, simplemente es la conclusión irrefutable, solo me queda decidir por todo lo que he deseado este tiempo.

-Es que oíste, lo sé, y no me refiero solo a la noche pasada….-espero tu reacción antes de seguir, y efectivamente una ligera y pasajera contracción me indica la razón, y las palabras fluyen como no lo hicieran meses atrás- tal vez sea hora de que abras tus ojos y dejes que otro comparte lo que puedan ver, que dices?-te propongo sin pensarlo, esta vez las pupilas carmesíes me miran directamente, tambaleantes antes la posibilidad-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_For that reason, let me embrace you,  
_****_For that reason receive me….  
_****_And it feels so good without this sadness,  
_****_Just to being a little light filling the emptiness…._**

****

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

****

-no lo sé, simplemente no lo sé…-repites dubitativo, luchando contra un pasado, tu tormento que no te decides a abandonar-

Se que espere por eso mas de lo que debí, pero entiendo, mas que cualquier otra persona tal vez, porque también estuve en esa encrucijada, no fue la mas dura tampoco la mas sencilla, tan solo la concurrencia de caminos mas elaborada de mi existencia, tal vez exagero, pero para mi fue importante, y quiero que lo comprendas, quiero compartirlo, déjame demostrártelo.

-Por eso, déjame abrazarte….Por eso recíbeme…-te pido afablemente-

No respondes, y me atrevo, me arriesgo a derretirme en tus alas o a quedar hecho cenizas en el abrasador fuego, llevamos una vida de ironías, tu fuego, yo hielo, pero bien se que aun los rubíes pueden congelarse así como los zafiros pueden arder, por lo que siguiendo el compás de mi láud podría deshacer la escarcha que nos acoraza frente a los sentimientos y afianzar los fulgores que nos unen.

Entonces doy unos pasos, no te moviste, cuando me detengo ya la distancia se desvaneció, estas tan cerca, mas próximo de lo que jamás estuviste.

Mis brazos te rodean, no me rechazas, me quedo así, aguardando, tan solo aguardando….

Pasan unos segundos, minutos, lo que sean, el tiempo se hace eterno, y entonces….

-mm…-no sueltas palabra, tan solo un pequeño gemido y tu cuerpo se ablanda-

Es la entrada, el permiso que buscaba, tus alas se abren nuevamente, extendiéndose al cielo infinito de la vida, y yo estoy aquí, acompañándote, reconfortándote.

Y nunca me apartare.

Ello queda jurado en mis ojos, sellado en los tuyos que ahora me miran reanimados, una débil pero sincera sonrisa osa pronunciarse en tus labios, los míos reflejan tu expresión.

-acaso no se siente tan bien en esta melancolía, dejarme ser aquella llama llenando tu vacío…?-susurro ahora a tu oreja, la respuesta no tarda en llegar-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_I have found you, _**

**_And finally,_**

****

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-la búsqueda llegó a su fin, y finalmente me puedo quedar...donde todo empezó….-murmuras en mi cuello, tan suavemente que siento tu aliento acariciarme mientras tus brazos me rodean a su vez-

La noche va llegando, las luces brillan como nunca antes en estos días pero pronto la música cesa, los focos se apagan, las calles se vacían, la oscuridad avanza reclamando su territorio, su reinado de unas horas, y nosotros, tu en mis brazos, yo en los tuyos nos quedamos ahí con la única luz encendida, y el único fuego que profesamos consumiendo la noche.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_…I can stay._**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Que sería,  
de una vida sin rumbo?  
Que sería,  
de un rumbo sin guías?_

_Que sería,  
sino un vacío buscando llenarse?_

_-Gracias-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**The End.**


End file.
